harrypotterrolepfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hayward67
Excellent! Thank you so much! I'll discuss it with User:Hpsuperfan (I'm sure he won't mind, I just need to ask which classes to give you) and I think making you an admin should be easy too. He's the only beauraucrat on here right now, but I'm trying to get those priveliges too. Once again, thanks, and we hope you find this to be an enjoyable experience both to build and role-play in! -JDRooDigger 16:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Without my knowledge, I was made a beauraucrat! So congratulations, I have made you an admin! How many subjects are you willing to teach? (It will be temporary. We need more than just 3 teachers, but the subjects need to be assigned to someone for the time being.) -JDRooDigger 16:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Characters Remember you can olnly have 5 characters. Hpsuperfan 20:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Course Schedule I need you to make a course schedule for Hufflepuff.Check on User talk:JDRooDigger for insparataion but do not copy course schedules.Leave it on User talk:Hpsuperfan when you finish it. Guess what today is for me.P.S. Are you working on the Hufflepuff course schedule. Are you almost done. Hpsuperfan 23:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw your post on User: Hpsuperfan's talk page. I removed Arithmancy from the list of subjects you're teaching and replaced it with History of Magic, which me and User: Hpsuperfan were originally scheduled to share. I'm teaching Arithmancy now. Do you have a character for your teacher yet? If so, make a page for her and get started with Gringotts so you can buy stuff from other shops. You're an admin, so you can handle transactions by yourself without commenting. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 00:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes you are the head of Hufflepuff.Also you need to put two subjects at the same time.This is an example *Astronomy: weeks 1-4 *Transfiguration: weeks 1-4 *History of Magic: weeks 2-5 *Charms: weeks2-5 P.S. You can make a student but you can't do homework from yourself.If you know someone else in RL you can get them to do it. Blake Moore(Owl Me) 01:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh you also need to make the Hufflepuff stuff like the house and quidditch team. Blake Moore(Owl Me) 01:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Also I made you a chat mod. Blake Moore(Owl Me) 02:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea you left on User:Hpsuperfan's talk page. I think you should go for it! After all, you're an admin, so you have the right to make decisions like that. And if User:Hpsuperfan doesn't respond to you, or you want another opinion, feel free to leave it on my talk page! JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) If you want to I can make you head of the Daily Propeht. Blake Moore(Owl Me) 02:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) can you make a head of Daily Prophet charecter. Thank You I want to sincerely thank you for the help you've been giving us on this wiki. All the templates and categories you've created lately will be an excellent addition to this wiki and make it much more organised. While I'm decent with wiki coding, I'm couldn't create those infoboxes or userboxes to save my life. It makes me really glad you decided to join us on here, and makes me feel good about making you an admin. So, again, thanks, and keep up the excellent work! JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Like I said, those make the wiki more organised and look better. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes O.K. I need help making infoboxes.I know you hit infobox under templates but what do you do after that. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 20:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) One are infoboxes those small rectangular things tike the one that said we are ministry of magis employes.If so what size are they. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you please change your signuture's colors to yellow and black. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 16:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello.I was just wondering where you have been?Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) It's fine.Just wanted to know where you've been.Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 01:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 15:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Can we arrange a meeting for the admins and professors at about 15:00 UTC? I'm asking the other admins and professors. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 14:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) It's on chat. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 14:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Invited Admins Real Life RPG Wiki Start of meeting Real Life RPG Wiki Category:Templates